My Lusiferin
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Kau percaya mitos? Kata orang tuaku, seekor kunang-kunang mampu memberikan kesembuhan dan harapan baru bagi seseorang. Aku menemukannya satu ekor, pagi ini. Kau boleh memilikinya' Puzzleshiping. AU. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: **YuGiOh milik Kazuki Takahashi

**A/N: **Happy Birthday Dika san. ^__^ This fic special for you. My first fic for puzzleshiping. Muahaha. I hope you like it. ^__^

**---My Lusiferin---**

Yugi's POV

**Satu cahaya mulai tampak…**

Kulihat pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arahku. Langkahnya terlihat begitu ringan. Dia semakin mendekat sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama, sampai juga dia di hadapanku. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik, menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Bola matanya crimson menyala, mencerminkan semangat hidup yang tak ada habisnya. Dalam gerakan lambat dia mulai menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang tertutup lalu membukanya perlahan. Ada setitik cahaya di sana.

**Sinarnya datang berulang kali…**

Kejadian itu berulang lagi. Pemuda itu sekali lagi mencoba untuk menghampiriku. Dia membuka telapak tangannya perlahan. Sinar kuning pucat lagi-lagi mulai terlihat diantara kedua telapak tangannya yang mengatup.

"Bawalah pulang..." hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Akhirnya aku menurut saja. Aku pun menerima pemberiannya. Lagi-lagi aku membawanya pulang. Aku membawanya dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang kukatupkan. Kutelusuri jalanan dingin menuju tempat tinggalku. Daun-daun sepanjang jalan sudah mulai coklat berguguran. Udara di luar juga semakin dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk musim dingin.

**Kau tahu, sinar itu perlahan mulai menampakkan sebuah arti…**

Kali ini kau membawa lebih dari satu sinar. Ya, aku tahu. Kau membawa dua buah sinar di sela-sela rongga kedua telapak tanganmu. Kau memberikannya lagi padaku. Sempat terpikir untuk menghindar saja dari pemuda aneh sepertimu. Namun, dengan melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola mata sejukmu, keraguanku sirna seketika, layaknya dedaunan yang tersapu angin di jalanan dingin yang selalu kulalui saat aku pulang ke rumah.

Dengan telapak tangan yang masih terkatup rapat aku mulai menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku yang letaknya berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di atas, aku mulai membuka kedua telapak tanganku. Terlihat kedua sinarnya mulai beterbangan di areal kamarku.

"Pergilah…" Aku mulai membuka jendela, membebaskan lagi kunang-kunang itu. Begitu selanjutnya. Saat kau memberikan kunang-kunang itu, aku akan membawanya ke rumah, menyusuri jalanan setapak yang dingin, lalu membebaskannya kembali sesampainya aku di kamar.

**Sebuah **_**mind link**_** yang membawa arti dalam hidupku**

Kali ini kau tidak datang. Aku sempat cemas. Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku duduk di bangku taman ini. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Rutinitas ini seolah menjadi jadwal yang harus kujalani. Aku mulai menanti tanpa janji. Kau pasti datang. Kau pasti memberikanku beberapa cahaya lagi kan? Berkali-kali kulirik jam tanganku. Sebentar lagi..sebentar lagi kau pasti berjalan dari keremangan kabut itu dan mulai menghampiriku.

Satu jam..dua jam..aku terus menanti, tapi kau tetap tak datang. Dengan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk aku mulai bangkit, meninggalkan bangku taman itu. Kunang-kunang membawakan arti khusus dalam hubungan batin yang sempurna. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan menahan perasaan rindu.

**Sebuah **_**mind link **_**yang menyempurnakan ikatan batin kita**

Hari ini aku masih menanti. Ya Tuhan, apa aku mulai berhalusinasi? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar nyata? Entah kenapa aku mulai meragukan kewarasan otakku. Berada sendirian di taman setiap sore tentu bukan pemandangan yang wajar. Aku mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Harapan itu hampir sirna. Dia tidak datang lagi. Dengan berat hati aku mulai beranjak. Namun, saat aku bangkit, terdengar langkah familiar yang sangat kunantikan dari balik punggungku. Aku mulai menoleh dan menemukannya berdiri di sana dengan senyum khasnya. Kali ini dia datang dengan membawa satu kantung kecil berisi kunang-kunang. Terlihat ratusan cahaya memancarkan sinarnya dari dalam.

"Aku menaruh harapan dan doa untuk kesembuhanmu." Dia lagi-lagi memberikan kantung itu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya. Hatiku mulai menghangat. Dengan tersenyum aku mulai berjalan pulang, menelusuri jalanan dingin itu, dan membebaskan kembali kunang-kunang itu.

**Percayalah…**

Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya. Kau mendatangiku dengan tak membawa kunang-kunang satu ekor pun. Sepertinya otakku benar-benar tak waras. Batas khayal sudah jelas menyatu dengan alam nyata. Aku agak sedikit kecewa. Haha. Sepertinya aku memang sudah benar-benar gila.

"Ikuti aku." Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkahnya yang lebar-lebar. Dia masih menarikku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tak lama sampailah kami di sebuah padang ilalang. Beberapa rerumputan mulai menghalangi pandangan kami. Bunga kuning tua yang selalu bersemi mulai tergesek angin lembut dan bergoyang seirama. Di atasnya terlihat beribu-ribu cahaya mulai beterbangan. Kunang-kunang itu mulai berpesta cahaya. Padang ilalang seolah tersulap menjadi sebuah puri yang sedang mengadakan pesta.

"Lihatlah Yugi. Aku bawakan doa demi kebahagiaanmu. Kunang-kunang ini adalah hasil dari doa yang kuberikan setiap hari untukmu. Semoga kau bisa tersenyum lagi. Semoga kau bisa tertawa lagi."

Setelah itu, semua mulai _blur_. Tak ada lagi padang ilalang. Tak ada lagi kunang-kunang. Tak ada lagi kau. Aku serasa melayang, merasakan sesak yang hampir menghimpit saluran nafasku. Semuanya mendadak serasa berat. Aku mulai bisa merasakan kelumpuhan organ efektorku. Sekilas terdengar suara orang mulai meneriakkan namaku. Mereka mulai sibuk memeriksa denyut jantungku. Masker oksigen yang telah lama membantu pernapasanku mulai dibuka. Tak kusangka, aku mulai tersadar dari koma setelah dua bulan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

XXX

Semua masih berbekas. Setelah bangkit dari koma, aku mulai menjalani sisa pengobatanku yang berjalan seminggu kedepan. Jiichan mulai menitikkan air mata haru, tak lupa dengan sahabat-sahabat di lingkungan sekolahku. Rasanya aku seperti mengalamai reinkarnasi kembali, dimana kehidupan ini merupakan cerita kehidupan selanjutnya setelah kehidupan yang selama ini kujalani saat aku koma. Setelah mengalami tabrak lari, otak besarku mengalami pendarahan hebat yang mengakibatkan beberapa saraf mulai terjepit dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara total. Namun, ada yang salah dengan semuanya. Aku seolah merangkai kehidupan baru, menciptakan imajinasi yang melekat kuat hingga sekarang.

Dengan pandangan sayu, aku mulai melempar pandangan ke arah jendela. Di luar terdapat sebuah taman rumah sakit. Udara pagi terasa sangat menyejukkan. Jiichan dan teman-temanku berjanji akan menjengukku siang ini. Aku mulai menerawang, sempat menyesali kesembuhanku. Jika saja aku tak sadar, mungkin aku masih tetap bisa melihat pemuda itu. Jika saja aku tidak pulih, mungkin dia masih terus mendatangiku dengan memberikanku berjuta kunang-kunang.

Pikiranku mulai melambung. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di luar sana. Seorang pemuda mulai tampak menikmati udara sejuk di sebuah bangku taman.

Taman itu..aku baru sadar bahwa taman rumah sakit ini sama persis dengan taman yang sering kudatangi di alam mimpiku. Bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan persis tata letak lampu dan kursi tamannya. Dengan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat aku mulai menuruni tempat tidurku, membawa cairan impus dengan tangan kananku, dan berlari kecil mencari pintu keluar ke arah taman. Tak kupedulikan pandangan aneh para penghuni rumah sakit lainnya saat aku melintasi jalan sepanjang koridor. Dengan nafas memburu aku sampai juga di taman rumah sakit, berharap pemuda tadi belum beranjak dan menghilang.

"Kau?" Aku sangat terkejut. Tak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Semuanya terlalu mirip. Rambutnya, matanya, tak ada satupun yang berbeda. Dia masih ada disana, duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Hn?" dia mulai menautkan salah satu alisnya. Jelas saja dia tidak mengenalku.

"…" Aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, menyesali setiap tindakan bodohku.

"Kemarilah." Dia menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Aku mulai melangkah ragu, duduk disampingnya dengan muka memerah menahan malu.

"Kau pasien di sini?" dia mulai mengarahkan bola matanya ke arahku. Tidak salah lagi, bahkan aku sudah sangat mengenal ketajaman sorot matanya.

"Iya." Aku semakin menunduk.

"Ngng..kau percaya mitos? Kata orang tuaku, seekor kunang-kunang mampu memberikan kesembuhan dan harapan baru bagi seseorang. Aku menemukannya satu ekor, pagi ini. Kau boleh memilikinya." Dia mulai tersenyum ke arahku. Persis dengan yang ada di alam mimpiku.

"Mm..boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Panggil aku Yami."

Dan semenjak saat itu hubungan kami mulai terjalin lebih intens. Aku seolah telah mengenal dia sejak lama. Mulai saat itu kami memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tuhan, aku menemukannya. Dia lusiferinku, pembawa enzim lusiferase yang bereaksi menciptakan sebuah cahaya kehangatan dalam hidupku.

XXX

**A/N**: Saya gugup untuk mempublishnya. Ini adalah fic puzzleshiping pertama saya. Huahaha. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, minna. Oh iya, sekali lagi happy birthday, Dika san. Kadonya duluan nih. Hehe. Semoga sukses UN nya ya! Semangat!


End file.
